1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of program change for development, test and execution of a program in a distributed data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional distributed data processing system having a plurality of processors connected through a network with each other, only a program adaptable for the environment of a processor is fetched into the processor and executed. However, there has been no method of changing and executing a program in accordance with the processor environment.
In a structure of such a conventional program, a program processing section is not separated from input/output sections. Therefore, in a case where an input or output terminal corresponding to the input or output section does not exist in the environment of the processor, a user must change the program based on the processor environment.